Karate, Death, and Love
by Amaya Ryuuki
Summary: Sonoko merasa karate Makoto itu menyusahkan dan berbahaya. Karena karate itu pula, Makoto tak pernah berkata 'suka'. Tapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Makoto berlari dan bertanya 'Maukah kau jadi milikku'. Review Please


**Karate, Death, and Love  
><strong>

...

chapter 1

**Beginning of my doubts**

...

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho-sensei

...

* * *

><p><strong>Seperti hujan yang berasal dari awan<strong>

**Aku bertemu denganmu**

**.  
><strong>

Aku berjalan pelan menuju tempat dudukku. Rasanya hari ini aku malas sekali. Bukannya sedang capek atau apa, tapi memang rasanya organ-organ dia dalam tubuhku berjalan sangat lambat. Sama lambatnya dengan waktu yang berputar. Aku ingin pulang saja. Tak ada gunanya aku terus di sekolah. Toh, aku paksa seperti apapun otakku tak akan bisa menangkap pelajaran dengan baik.

"Sonoko… Kok murung? Kenapa?" tanya Ran.

Murung? Apa aku terlihat murung? Aku hanya sedang malas. Sepertinya tak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan sekarang. Maksudku aku kerjakan dengan baik dan suasana hati yang sama.

"Tidak… Aku tidak murung…" jawabku lemas.

Kalau aku jawab seperti ini, namanya aku murung kan? Aku ini bagaimana. Menyembunyikan hal sekecil ini saja tak bisa. Dibandingkan Ran, aku jauh lebih payah. Ran bisa tegar ditinggal sekian lama oleh Shinichi. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat. Bukan berarti aku tidak terima, tapi hanya tidak bisa.

Aku ini lemah, bisaku hanya mencari laki-laki tampan dan membeli barang-barang mewah. Melindungi diri sendiri saja, aku tak mampu. Berbeda dengan Ran, yang bisa karate. Sudah berkali-kali aku ditolong oleh Ran dengan karatenya. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku takjub. Tapi, dengan adanya dia, kelemahanku bisa tertutupi.

Ran diam saja mendengarkan jawaban dariku. Sepertinya dia tidak begitu percaya dengan kata-kataku. Tapi itu karena kebodohanku kan?

"Kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita jalan-jalan dulu?" ajaknya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Jalan-jalan? Aku sedang tak berminat. Ran mengajakku untuk bersenang-senang, kalau aku ikut dengan suasana hati seperti ini, nanti malah akan merusak semuanya. Aku tolak saja.

"Tidak… Aku pulang saja… Maaf ya…" aku mencoba menolak sehalus mungkin.

Ran mengerutkan dahinya. Mungkin dia sedikit kecewa atau mengkhawatirkanku, sebab raut wajahnya sedikit berbeda. Tapi sepertinya wajar kalau dia khawatir. Aku ini orang yang ceria dan cerewet. Kalau tiba-tiba diam begini, semua orang juga pasti akan merasa ada yang salah denganku. Tapi ayolah, Sonoko! Sekali ini saja, sembunyikan pikiran aneh orang lain! Toh tak ada yang salah denganmu! Kau hanya sedang malas!

"Baiklah…" kata Ran.

**.**

**Tapi jauh di atas awan**

**Aku ingin menemuimu sekarang**

**Jika tak ada yang bisa menghiburku**

**Aku ingin kau menjadi berbeda dari mereka**

**.  
><strong>

Aku menyeret kakiku menuju tempat tidur. Bosan rasanya berdiri dan berkeliaran. Lagi pula hari sudah malam, walaupun belum larut. Aku ingin tidur saja. Bajuku juga sudah ku ganti dengan piyama. Aku juga sudah makan malam. Tidur lebih awal, aku rasa bukan masalah. Mungkin dengan begitu, esok harinya suasana hatiku bisa berubah.

-Rrr…Rrr…-

Sepertinya handphoneku bergetar. Dari getarannya mungkin ada yang meneleponku. Tapi aku sedang malas, apa aku matikan saja teleponnya? Aku sudah terlanjur berbaring sekarang. Handphone ada di meja samping ranjang. Tapi kenapa getarnya tak berhenti-berhenti? Apa begitu penting? Aku angkat saja, takutnya aku yang sedang malas ini malah membuat orang lain kecewa.

"Halo?" sapaku.

"Hai Sonoko! Apa kabar?" teriak seseorang di sana.

Suara ini. Suara ini adalah suara orang itu. Suara Makoto. Makoto Kyogoku-ku.

Aku duduk di atas ranjang, karena pengaruh keterkejutanku. Bodoh sekali dia, baru meneleponku setelah sebulan tidak ada kabar. Apa dia pikir aku tidak khawatir?

**.**

**Aku tahu, kau begitu jauh seperti awan itu**

**Tapi aku juga tahu, kalau suatu saat kau pasti menghubungiku**

**.  
><strong>

"Makoto?" teriakku.

Sungguh. Aku merindukannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Yang aku bisa hanya menyebut namanya. Dan sekali lagi, seperti saat dia menolongku dengan karatenya dari pembunuh berantai, dia mengejutkanku dengan kedatangannya.

"Kau sedang apa? Belum tidur kan?" tanyanya lembut tapi dengan sedikit napas yang berat.

Basah. Pipiku basah. Tanpa ku sadari, liquid bening telah turun bebas dari kedua mataku. Lebih dari satu atau dua tetes. Aku menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Aneh memang. Tapi aku hapus air mata itu, agar saat aku bicara nanti, aku tak menangis.

"Belum…" jawabku pendek. Sebisa mungkin aku tak mengeluarkan suara berat atau serak, agar dia tak tahu kalau aku sedang menangis.

"Syukurlah… Sebab ada yang harus aku beritahu padamu…" katanya lega.

Apa? Apa yang akan kau beri tahu padaku? Katakan hal yang aku inginkan. Berkatalah kalau kau merindukanku.

"Apa?"

"Aku menang kejuaraan karate di Perancis!" teriaknya bahagia.

**.  
><strong>

**Lagi lagi soal karate**

**.  
><strong>

"Oh… Syukurlah…" ku buat suaraku lembut dan bahagia.

Tidak, aku tidak marah padanya. Aku turut senang. Sangat senang malah. Sama senangnya dengan dia.

**.  
><strong>

**Namun, seperti halnya anak kecil yang gila pada permen**

**Kau gila pada karate**

**.  
><strong>

"Tak ku sangka, orang-orang di sini sangat hebat!" dia mulai terengah engah.

Kenapa bicara secepat itu? kenapa dia tidak istirahat terlebih dahulu, baru meneleponku. Apa dia tdak sadar kalau aku yang ada di sini bisa tahu kalau dia sedang lelah? Dasar bodoh.

"Lalu… Kapan kau pulang?" tanyaku dingin.

"Eh?"

Bukannya aku berniat merusak suasana hatinya. Bukan juga aku sangat ingin di pulang. Aku tak keberatan dia mengejar mimpinya di luar sana. Tapi tanpa aku sadari, pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku tidak tahu… Apa kau merindukanku?"

**.**

**Bukan hanya rindu**

**Aku bahkan nyaris lupa dengan wajahmu**

**Karena kau terlalu lama pergi**

**.  
><strong>

"Jangan terlalu besar kepala! Aku tidak merindukanmu…" wajahku sedikit memerah.

Aku dengan di seberang sana dia tertawa. Mungkin dia menertawakan jawabanku. Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa berbohong. Bahkan pada orang yang keberadaannya jutaan kilo meter dariku.

"Aku akan pulang… Seminggu lagi… Setelah itu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan…" Makoto berkata begitu lembut. Selembut seorang ibu yang menimang anaknya.

Mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu, aku senang sekali. Sangat senang. Aku sudah hampir setengah tahun tak bertemu dengannya. Hanya beberapa kali saling menelepon. Jelas itu tak cukup bagiku. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dia akan datang. Dia akan mengajakku pergi bersamanya.

"Benarkah?" aku sedikit terkejut.

Air mataku kembali jatuh. Aku terlalu senang. Sampai terbawa suasana. Semoga dia tidak bercanda.

"Tentu saja…"

Syukurlah.

"Baiklah… Aku akan menunggumu…" kataku sungguh-sungguh.

.

**.  
><strong>

**Saat itu datang**

**Saat kita kembali berjumpa dengan perasaan yang sama**

**Aku tak berharap banyak**

**Habiskan sedikit waktumu denganku**

**.  
><strong>

.

Aku menunggu di depan pintu masuk taman bermain. Makoto menyuruhku untuk langsung menuju ke tempat perjanjian, karena pesawat yang dia naiki berangkat telat. Dan karena dia tak ingin mengecewakanku dengan telat menjemputnya. Sungguh, dia orang yang begitu baik dan perhatian. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku lirik jam tanganku.

09.35

Dia sudah sampai Jepang atau belum? Kalau iya, apa sudah naik taksi?

Oh sabarlah Sonoko, dia pasti datang. Kau tak perlu khawatir.

Lalu aku lihat dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda berlari menuju ke arahku. Aku tahu. Itu pasti Makoto. Kalau dilihat dari sini, sepertinya dia berlari sekuat tenaga.

Dia sampai di depanku. Belum berbicara apa-apa. Dia masih mengeluarkan napasnya yang terengah-engah, efek dari berlari. Aku memandangnya haru. Kenapa dia bersikeras seperti itu? Aku tak keberatan jika dia terlambat. Aku tersenyum. Dia tertawa. Sepertinya menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku terlambat…" katanya dengan napas yang masih memburu.

Sudah kuduga. Orang ini terlalu keras kepala. Padahal dia baru saja sampai ke Jepang, tetapi sudah mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya? Dasar bodoh.

"Tidak apa-apa… Kenapa berlari?" aku bertanya sambil mengusap keringatnya yang turun dari kepala dengan sapu tanganku. Tak peduli wajahku memerah. Aku kasian padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa…" katanya tersenyum padaku dan menurunkan tanganku yang memegang sapu tangan dari wajahnya.

Orang ini. Selalu saja.

"Minumlah dulu… Baru kita jalan-jalan…" tawarku. Lalu aku keluarkan sebotol air mineral yang aku bawa dari rumah, dan ku sodorkan padanya. Dia menerima tetapi meneguknya sedikit. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan banyak waktu karena meminum sebotol air.

**.**

**Keras kepala dan juga tak punya waktu untuk berpikir**

**Itulah sifat burukmu**

**Yang selalu saja membuatku merasa-**

**Malu, canggung, sekaligus senang**

**.**

Rasanya senang sekali. Aku menaiki beberapa wahana di taman bermain ini. Meskipun saat di wahana arum jeram aku sempat panic karena arusnya begitu deras, tapi Makoto malah tertawa sambil berkata bahwa ini hanya permainan dan tak mungkin membahayakan. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap saja tak bisa tenang.

Saat menaiki komedi putar, aku sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Makoto yang begitu lucu. Dia antara senang dan canggung. Mungkin karena sebelumnya dia jarang menaiki yang seperti ini. Setahuku, hidupnya dihabiskan dengan karate dan membantu orang tua. Anak baik.

Sekarang aku dan Makoto sedang makan di restoran kecil. Kami memesan hamburger dan pepsi. Makanan ringan saja, karena aku tak terlalu berniat banyak makan. Mungkin sudah lebih dari 3 jam aku dan Makoto berkeliling. Banyak yang terjadi. Dari mulai membeli marcendaise sampai berfoto dengan mascot taman bermain. Tapi banyak juga foto-fotoku dengan Makoto. Aku memaksanya. Sebab tak ada gunanya kalau hanya bermain saja.

Awalnya Makoto sempat menolak aku foto, tapi dengan sedikit strategi 'wanita peminta', akhirnya aku berhasil membujuknya. Sungguh. Makoto begitu manis saat dia tersenyum. Mulai dari senyuman yang ragu di keluarkan sampai senyum yang benar-benar ikhlas, semuanya aku suka. Dasar Makoto. Sifatnya benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan.

Tapi aku benar-benar senang. Kepulangan Makoto ke Jepang, membuatku bersemangat kembali. Sonoko yang sempat hilang gairah, sekarang telah kembali lagi seperti semula. Meskipun sedikit menyedihkan saat Makoto bilang kalau dia hanya akan beberapa hari berada di Tokyo. Aku rasa dia sangat sibuk. Lebih sibuk dari presiden. Sampai-sampai dia lupa denganku.

Makoto meminum pepsinya sampai habis. Matanya menebarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Di sekitar sini memang sedang sepi. Tak banyak orang. Entah kenapa? Mungkin karena makanan restoran ini tak enak? Tapi menurutku tidak.

"Hum… Makoto? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" kataku untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Makoto sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaanku. Mungkin tadi dia sedang melamun.

"Tentu saja…" jawabnya singkat.

Entah cuma perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi Makoto jarang berbicara panjang lebar. Suaranya sedikit besar. Apa dia malu dengan itu? haha, yang benar saja.

"Sejak kapan kau suka karate?" tanyaku.

Aku sedikit bodoh bertanya seperti itu. Untuk apa juga aku membahas karate di saat seperti ini? Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, sejak Makoto meneleponku, aku selalu berpikiran kenapa Makoto selalu berat pada karatenya? Wajahnya kerap kali babak belur setelah bertanding. Seperti saat ini.

Bukannya aku tak bisa mengerti. Aku kan punya sahabat yang juga menyukai karate. Tapi aku rasa, karate Makoto dengan Ran berbeda. Bukan cabangnya, tapi pendirian mereka. Menurutku Ran lebih kepada hobi dan untuk melindungi dirinya. Sedangkan Makoto, aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku rasa berbeda. Entah kenapa.

"Sejak SMP…" jawabnya pendek.

Oh begitu. Sejak SMP ya.

"Kenapa bisa suka karate? Bukankah itu berbahaya?" aku mulai terpancing.

Akhir-akhir ini aku memang selalu memikirkan Makoto dengan karatenya. Tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau dia menjadi pemuda biasa saja? Seperti Shinichi atau Eisuke misalnya.

Tunggu. Bukannya aku tidak setuju Makoto menyukai karate. Sungguh, dia keren sekali saat menunjukkan karatenya. Terlihat seperti seseorang yang benar-benar laki-laki. Beberapa kali juga dia pernah melindungiku dengan karatenya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak suka?

Hanya saja…

"Aku tidak tahu, Sonoko… Apa kau tidak suka?" Makoto sepertinya sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku. Buktinya dia malah menyerangku kan?

Aku bingung menjawab bagaimana. Aku tidak mungkin bilang tidak suka. Tapi aku sedikit terganggu.

"Bukan begitu… Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa memaksa dengan karatemu itu?" pertanyaanku aku berhentikan. Jika aku lanjutkan mungkin aku akan mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin aku sembunyikan.

Makoto menyingkirkan kaleng pepsinya dan memfokuskan pandangan matanya padaku. Aku sedikit salah tingkah. Sepertinya hari ini aku menghancurkan kencanku.

**.**

**Bukannya aku tak suka apa yang kau suka**

**Tapi aku berpikir hal itu berbahaya**

**Apa lagi kau ini orang yang nekat dan tak kenal batas**

**Aku takut kau melakukan segala cara agar bebas**

**.  
><strong>

"Kau ini lucu… Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas soal karateku?" Makoto tertawa.

Iya, aku lucu ya. Seharusnya kan aku tidak perlu membahas soal karate. Bodohnya aku.

"…" aku diam saja. Aku harus bicara apa?

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku mulai pusing. Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan perasaanku. Jauh di dalam hati, aku ingin Makoto tidak melakukan karate lagi. Tapi di hatiku yang lebih besar, tidak sepantasnya aku meminta Makoto berhenti. Aku ini siapanya? Bodoh.

"Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membaca perasaanmu…" Makoto berkata dengan lembut.

Tunggu, membaca perasaanku? Memangnya dia sudah belajar jadi paranormal di luar negeri? Apa dia bisa membaca perasaanku? Bahkan aku yang mempunyai perasaan saja bingung membedakan mana yang harus aku ambil.

Makoto sedikit aneh.

**.**

**Saat kau bicara hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku**

**Aku semakin merasa bahwa kau berbeda dengan yang aku pikirkan**

**.  
><strong>

Aku diam saja tidak merespon. Aku masih trauma berbicara setelah berbicara tentang karate Makoto. Alangkah lebih baik jika aku diam saja mendengarkan petuahnya nanti.

"Apa kau merasa karena karateku, aku sering berada di luar negeri untuk mengikuti kejuaraan dan jadi jarang menemanimu?" Makoto mulai menebak.

Aku diam. Mencoba mencari cari di hati dan setiap sudut otakku. Adakah perasaan seperti yang dikatakan Makoto barusan? Ada atau tidak. Aku terus mencari. Lalu aku menemukannya. Ya aku menemukannya. Ada di sisi kiri hati. Tapi kenapa saat aku pikirkan, perasaan itu justru semakin besar?

"Apa kau merasa karena karateku, aku lebih memilih karate dari pada kamu?" Makoto melanjutkan bicaranya.

Tunggu, apa-apaan dia berkata seperti itu?

"Apa karena karateku, aku bisa menemukan orang lain di luar sana yang menyukai bidang sama… Dan berbeda denganmu?" Makoto meneruskan petuahnya. Entah kenapa nada bicara Makoto masih lembut seperti awal.

Tapi, hei kenapa jadi membahas sampai ke situ?

"Apa karena karate, aku jadi melupakanmu?" tanya Makoto.

Sudah cukup, Makoto. Kau berlebihan. Itu di luar nalar.

"Apa kau pikir, rasa sukaku pada karate sama seperti padamu?"

Aku rasa Makoto mulai tidak waras. Kenapa sejak tadi membahas soal aku dan karate? Lalu kata-katanya juga menjurus pada aku cemburu dengan karate. Itu tidak masuk akal. Maksudku bukan begitu. Ada apa dengan Makoto?

"Apa aku perlu member bukti tentang perbedaan antara karate dan kamu?"

Cukup. Hentikan, Makoto. Kau bisa membuatku menangis jika terus berbicara. Diamlah. Sudah cukup perbandingan antara aku dan karate. Aku sudah mengerti maksud hatiku sekarang. Tolong jangan menebak lagi. Kau membuatku bimbang dan tidak karuan. Kau juga membuuatku bodoh.

"Apa-" kata-kata Makoto aku potong.

"Cukup… Jangan menebak lagi…" aku berlari meninggalkannya.

**.**

**Saat apa yang aku rasakan terpikirkan olehmu**

**Aku menjadi seperti seorang batu yang bodoh**

**.  
><strong>

Aku berlari sekuat mungkin. Kedua mataku terus mengeluarkan air mata. Bukan lagi setetes atau dua tetes, air mataku sudah jatuh begitu deras seperti hujan. Aku menghapusnya sambil berlari. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak ingin berlari menghindari Makoto. Sungguh. Sebenarnya ini masalah karate. Tapi Entahlah. Sulit rasanya menjelaskan.

Aku tahu, di belakangku Makoto juga sedang berlari mengejarku. Wajar saja. Dia bisa salah paham karena aku berlari. Bisa saja dia berpikiran kalau aku sakit hati dengan acara tebak-tebakkannya tadi.

"Tunggu, Sonoko!" teriak Makoto begitu keras.

Ruteku berlari tidaklah banyak dilalui orang. Sehingga dengan sekejap, Makoto sudah bisa menangkapku. Oh Tuhan, ampuni aku.

"Kenapa berlari? Dan… Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lelah di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu.

Aku tak bisa berbicara. Air mataku masih mengalir deras. Sungguh. Kata 'kenapa' itu harus aku beri alasan apa?

Tidak aku duga. Tanpa menunggu aku menjawab, Makoto tiba-tiba memelukku. Memelukku sangat erat. Seakan dia ingin menunjukkan betapa dia bisa melindungiku. Aku semakin menangis. Aku merasa tak karuan saat ini. Seperti orang bodoh yang menangis di pelukan pemuda yang aku sukai.

"Jangan menangis… Ceritakan padaku, semuanya…" katanya mencoba menenangkanku.

Menceritakan semuanya? Tidak bisa. Aku ragu kau akan mengerti dengan yang aku maksud. Biarkan aku menyimpan sendiri perasaan yang tidak aku mengerti ini.

"Jangan… Jangan menebak perasaanku lagi…" kataku sesengukan.

Aku rasa aku benar. Aku takut jika dia menebak lebih jauh, dia akan tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Beruntung jika perasaan kami sama, tapi bagaimana jika berbeda? Aku bisa hancur.

"Baiklah… Aku mengerti… Tapi maukah kau dengarkan aku sekali ini? Sebelum aku pergi untuk kejuaraan di luar negeri…" Makoto melepas pelukannya.

Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku harus dengarkan perkataannya? Perkataan apa? Karate lagi? Aku sudah muak. Kenapa juga harus ada embel-embel kejuaraan di belakang permintaannya tadi? Hentikan kejuaraan bodohmu itu, Makoto.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Tanda aku mau mendegarkan perkataannya. Setidaknya aku merasa siap jika itu bukan hal yang aku inginkan. Ini hari kencan kami. Apa yang bisa aku harapkan? Pengumuman pemenang kejuaraan seperti biasanya?

"Aku menyukaimu… Lebih dari karateku…"

Hening. Aku rasa hanya angin yang berhembus pelan yang terdengar lirih. Makoto mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang aku inginkan. Sangat aku inginkan. Terlalu. Aku sedikit bingung, harus menangis atau tersenyum untuk mengekspresikan kesenanganku.

"Benarkah?" aku mencoba memastikan. Apakah gendang telingaku tak salah menangkap suara.

"Tentu saja… Lalu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Sonoko?"

Makoto, kau romantis sekali.

"Iya… Aku mau…" jawabku.

**.**

**Dibandingkan bisa terbang ke bulan**

**Aku akan lebih menyukai saat saat ini**

**Bahkan dibandingkan kembali ke masa lalu**

**Aku lebih ingin waktu berhenti saat ini**

**.  
><strong>


End file.
